vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Ghost Ship Quest
Description Ghost ships are one of the most intriguing legends of the sea. Accounts of strange ships with missing or dead crews have been told by seafarers both ancient and recent for centuries. Some of these ghost ships are only superstitious stories, while others are real mysteries that remain unexplained to this day. On today's quest we are going to set sail into the superstitious and mythical realm of Ghost Ships! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Ghost Ship Wreckage! Prizes Questions 1. Sailors consider Ghost ships to be a portent of doom and disaster for those who sight them. What epic poem tells of a wandering ship captain whose ship encounters a ghostly "skeleton ship" manned by Nightmare Life-in-Death and Death? * The Odyssey * The Rime of the Ancient Mariner * Beowulf * The Lord of the Isles 2. In this epic poem, Nightmare Life-in-Death and Death decide the fate of the crew and captain through a game of chance. Death gets the crew and the Ancient Mariner is forced to wander, telling his story to everyone he comes across. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age and say: "Water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink!" 3. One of the most famous historical ghost ships is the Mary Celeste. Built in 1861, the ship departed on her fateful last voyage from New York City on November 5, 1872. The Mary Celeste was sighted drifting one month later, by the crew of the Dei Gratia. She was on the eastern Atlantic Ocean headed for Gibraltar under full sail with nobody on board. The ship was originally christened the Amazon, and was considered to be cursed. Why? * Three of her Captains died * The ship collided with another * The ship had to be salvaged once * All of the above 4. When the Celeste was found, she was relatively undamaged with her cargo still intact. There was no sign of her crew or any indication of what happened to them on board. All the ship's documents and the sextant and chronometer were missing. None of the crew or passengers has ever been found. Go to the Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "Nobody knows what happened!" 5. One famous ghost ship sailed out from Amsterdam in 1680 bound for the Dutch East Indies. The ship ran into a terrible storm when rounding the treacherous Cape of Good Hope. Rather than head for safety, the captain is said to have shouted, "I will round this Cape even if I have to keep sailing until doomsday!" His punishment was to be condemned to sail around the Cape forever. What is the name of this cursed ship? * The Flying Dutchman * The Edmund Fitzgerald * The Octavius * The Jolly Roger 6. In 1881, a day after a sailor and another crewmember on the HMS Bacchante reported seeing the 'Dutchman', the sailor died as he fell off the mast. A prince who would later be King George V in Britain was on board the ship, and claimed to have also seen the ghost ship. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "The ship sailed with a skeleton crew!" 7. A more modern ghost ship is found in The Carol A. Deering. The large five-masted cargo schooner was seen off the North Carolina coast on January 28, 1921 by a Lightship. One of the Deering's crewmembers shouted to the lightship that the Deering had lost both her anchors. Three days later, the Deering ran aground on Cape Hatteras' Diamond Shoals with no one on board. To what was this mystery attributed? * Mutiny * The Burmuda Triangle * Piracy * All of the above 8. Despite numerous theories as to what happened to the Carrol A. Deering's captain and crew, to this day, the ship's last days are a mystery. No word has ever been heard as to the fate of the crew. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Ghosts know no boundaries!" 9. Another of the ancient ghost ships is the Octavius. In 1762, the ship was set to sail back to England with a cargo from the Far East. The ship's captain decided that the standard passage around Cape Horn would take far longer than he wanted. His primitive maps showed a more direct route that was fabled to exist. What was the name of the route? * The Suez Canal * The Northwest Passage * The Great Northern Strait * Northern Icebreaker 10. In 1775, an Atlantic whaling ship encountered the Octavius drifting off the coast of Greenland. When boarded, the crew of the Octavius were found frozen to death and the captain sitting at his desk. He had been frozen solid while writing an entry into the ship's log dated 1762. The Octavius had navigated the impossible Northwest Passage with a frozen ghostly crew. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "It was a Ghost Ship!" Answers 1. The Rime of the Ancient Mariner 2. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age and say: "Water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to the Ned Kelly's Shack in Australia and say: "Nobody knows what happened!" 5. The Flying Dutchman 6. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "The ship sailed with a skeleton crew!" 7. All of the above 8. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Ghosts know no boundaries!" 9. The Northwest Passage 10. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks in Victorian Age and say: "It was a Ghost Ship!" Category:Quests